


Riptide

by pyropinkfish



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Riptide - Vance Joy, merry flippin christmas folks, my first song inspired fic, stupid fluff, what fucking garbage i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, Riptide is my favorite Grimmons song and after months of being like "guys guys this is their song gUYS" I decided to write a small piece inspired by it. By which its stupid fluff and I have no clue what I'm doing. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHH How the fuck do you do the words in coherent sentences? Still working on that.

Simmons never liked going to the dentist as a kid, and when the lights went out, putting him in solid darkness? He hated that. On top of that, trying to talk to pretty girls? Yeah. That was worse than having a dentist work on a root canal in the pitch black. That all didn’t matter when he met Grif. 

Grif was something utterly other worldly. He was annoying, a huge asshole, totally lazy, stupid, but still he could drag Simmons right into the dark side. And when they got to Valaha, Grif ran up to the water and cheered, obviously having missed his home state with the beaches. He even started to sing songs - songs that Simmons had to swallow back a lump in his throat because he knew Grif was singing the words wrong. 

Commitment was hard. Having the fear of losing Grif was still apparent every time the guy got close to a high cliff. Yet everytime he would visit the riptide, Simmons knew he loved him. Sure, he wasn’t the idea Michelle Pfeiffer, or some girl destined to be a movie star for the screens, but he was Grif. Guy who sang songs wrong just to irritate him, and a guy who was the best driver he ever knew even when he didn’t have a left hand.

Hell, that time the jeep wouldn’t start, that was the day they kissed. 

And god, Simmons loved it when he sings along with the radio, riptide behind them, and he was glad he was his left hand man.


End file.
